


День защиты детей

by ola_pianola



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Questioning, Questions, Talking, Юмор, занавесочная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Широй приходит к матери и спрашивает, откуда берутся дети.[Shiroi comes to his mother and asks where the children come from.]
Relationships: Miza/Naki (Tokyo Ghoul)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	День защиты детей

— Мам, ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети?

Вопрос Широя не сразу дошел до сознания Мизы, и некоторое время она продолжала монотонно тереть вымытую посуду сухим полотенцем, после чего замерла и обернулась.

— А почему ты вдруг спросил? — немного нервно спросила она, начиная активнее водить тканью по тарелке. Она как никто знала, что такие разговоры до добра не доводят.

— Да так, просто вдруг подумал об этом. — Широй сел за стол и скучающе подпер подбородок ладонью. — Так ты знаешь или нет?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — прошипела Миза, отворачиваясь, чтобы спрятать вмиг покрасневшее лицо. — Иди лучше у папы спроси.

— Как скажешь, — Широй поднялся и лениво побрёл в соседнюю комнату. Напряженно прислушавшись, Миза с замиранием сердца ждала, что же ответит Наки, и мысленно корила себя за то, что отправила сына к своему бестолковому мужу. Варианты его ответа, один хуже другого, жужжали в голове и не на шутку пугали.

Наконец, послышался роковой вопрос, и Миза напряглась до предела. В комнате повисла тишина, потому что играющий с детьми Наки замолчал от неожиданности, а потом неловко засмеялся.

— Спроси у мамы, Широй, она у нас умная.

Миза с облегчением выдохнула: это был самый благоприятный исход. Она вернулась к тарелкам, надеясь, что неудобный разговор сошел на нет, но Широй снова появился на кухне.

— Отец сказал спросить у тебя, — равнодушно проговорил он. Миза быстро обернулась на него, прожигая возмущенным взглядом: старший сын стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди, и выжидающе смотрел на нее.

— Мало ли что он сказал! — взвилась она, чувствуя, как лицо снова начинает гореть. — Рано тебе еще такое знать! Иди лучше забери младших из сада!

В дальней комнате послышался детский плач, и Миза быстро отбросила полотенце.

— Ладно, — безразлично отозвался Широй. Мизе, пробегающей мимо него, показалось, что он на мгновение закатил глаза.

***

Несколько дней прошли спокойно: Широй возился с младшими, помогал по дому, спрашивал, как Миза себя чувствует — подходил к концу пятый месяц её очередной беременности. Разговор успел забыться, и ничего не предвещало беды, пока однажды вечером Миза не нашла на тумбе записку и коробочку. Взяв лист бумаги, она начала разбирать мелкий почерк Широя:

_Мам._  
_Я рад, что вы с папой всё-таки знаете, откуда берутся дети, и мне не пришлось вам это рассказывать._  
_Пожалуйста, в следующий раз воспользуйтесь этим — мне пока хватит младших братьев и сестёр, я хочу отдохнуть._  
_P. S. Кстати, откуда берутся дети, я выяснил у Цукиямы, и довольно давно, так что ты уж прости._

Миза взяла коробочку и прочитала надпись «Презервативы». Рука рефлекторно сжалась в кулак, и пачка жалобно хрустнула.

— Нашелся мне умник, — пробормотала она. Коробочку она, впрочем, не выкинула, а засунула в самый дальний ящик, оставляя на потом раздумья, не хочет ли и она немного отдохнуть.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, protect children from other children.


End file.
